


I go round and round just like a circle

by alexaneko



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaneko/pseuds/alexaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всему свое время, и Чиену кажется, что время наконец-то пришло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I go round and round just like a circle

**Author's Note:**

> Текст писался под впечатлением от дебюта дуэта GD&TOP, упоминание некоторых предметов и событий, которые тогда казались очевидными, теперь озадачивает даже самого автора.

Уже не одну неделю Джиди преследует чувство, что он успел жениться. Хотя, нет, для женитьбы всё слишком хорошо.

Он уже не помнит, что такое завтраки в одиночестве, потому что сонный Топ обычно появляется на пороге своей комнаты, как раз, когда Джиди заканчивает борьбу с краном в новой душевой. Менеджер Джиди больше не звонит, чтобы уточнить, когда тот будет в студии, если Топ уже вызвал водителя, никто и не скажет точно, когда они приезжали туда по отдельности в последний раз. Встречи с одногруппниками теперь неожиданно приятны, совсем как с теми друзьями, которых он видит реже, чем хотелось бы, но, нет, они всё еще живут впятером. Просто Джиди нужно снова привыкнуть к тому, что в их квартире нет трех лишних дверей, и одна из них может открыться, например, ночью, как в последний раз, когда Сынри так не вовремя захотел попить воды (им понадобился целый час, чтобы собрать все осколки, и Джиди подозревает, что в тот день он израсходовал свой пожизненный лимит предназначенной для битья посуды). Но есть вещи, которые сделать почти невозможно, когда дни продолжают начинаться с него, Топа и трех пустых комнат, а заканчиваться их возвращением в уже тихую квартиру, и, заказанным из круглосуточного ресторанчика, ужином на двоих. 

Какой была его комната без почти постоянного присутствия в ней Топа, Джиди помнит очень смутно. Этот процесс сложно впихнуть во временные рамки, но сначала им приходилось говорить об альбоме, через неделю они уже могли вломиться друг другу без стука, потому что эта идея такая офигенная, и подождать до утра абсолютно точно не может, еще через неделю причиной мог быть вовсе не новый трек, а с некоторых пор и молчание обо всём на свете стало комфортным. Именно так у них начались проблемы с разделением пространства на личное, и то, что приходит Джиди в голову, когда он думает о том, как всё было еще три месяца назад, слишком уныло, чтобы быть правдой. Это как времена до Гахо, а по новой вере Джиди Гахо был и будет всегда.  
Зато коллекцию Топа он теперь знает почти также хорошо, как свой гардероб. И не странно, если каждый день врезаться, наступать и садиться на что-то новое, потому что стена отделяет его скорее от игрушечного магазина, чем от спальни, и тут не спасает даже наличие там кровати. Еще он знает, какая мелодия стоит у Топа на будильнике, и что с лета тот пьет кофе только без сахара, а Чарли, оказывается, подходит тот же корм, что и Гахо. 

Судя по погоде до релиза их альбома осталось не так долго, Джиди не пытается возомнить из себя нечто большее, чем он есть, просто на улице стало холоднее.  
Ему кажется, что у них будет по клипу на каждую песню, потому что дни, когда кровать сменяется съемочной площадкой, всё не заканчиваются. Он рассматривает декорации, гардероб и аксессуары, которые по плану они должны использовать. На этот раз концентрация их личных вещей на квадратный метр так близка к стопроцентной, что Джиди уже уверен, в том, что сегодня, они снимут его любимое видео, и плевать, что из-за песни оно попадет под банн на всех крупных каналах. Воротит его только от одной вещи. Не то, чтобы он был против игрушек, напоминающих учебный экспонат по биологии, но тут у него личные счеты: когда ты просыпаешься с похмельем в явно не своей комнате, меньше всего хочется увидеть, что-то хоть мало-мальски похожее на внутренние органы. С другой стороны, то, как быстро он оказался в туалете, и как долго не мог оттуда выйти, удержало на языке все лишние вопросы, кроме просьбы к Топу принести ему воды. Джиди почти ничего не помнит из той ночи, но уверен, что там были поцелуи и абсолютно точно не было никакой девушки, и это то, о чём он ещё не готов разговаривать. 

Джиди еще решает, что лучше винить за появившуюся у него вдруг храбрость - Рождество с его настроением, или смешанное с водкой шампанское, но он не собирается останавливаться на полпути, хотя бы потому, что комната Топа ближе, а пол в коридоре как-то опасно покачивается, впрочем, как и стены.  
Он не занимался самообманом слишком долго: бабочки внизу живота, более дискомфортные ощущения немного ниже, обожание, стоящее иногда комком в горле - всё это уже было. Четыре года назад Квон Чиен был влюблен в Чой Сынхёна, но музыка появилась в его жизни раньше, а вместе с ней и цели. В восемнадцать лет Чиен очень по-взрослому хотел, чтобы G-Dragon сделал успешную карьеру. Двадцатидвухлетний Джиди поворачивает ручку двери, за спиной у него сольный альбом, концерт, двд и тысячи фанаток, но ему очень по-детски хочется верить, что именно сейчас он поступает правильно. Он всё продумал, они не будут делать глупостей, они не попадутся, а если и попадутся, то черт с ним, их гардероба и игрушек Топа хватит на тихую жизнь в какой-нибудь европейской деревне.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 января 2011


End file.
